Beyblade:Metal Fusion, Episode 1 Zira the New Girl
by Kaangtara
Summary: A new girl to the Dark Nebula named Zira comes into the building hoping to defeat everyone she battle most minor members then gets to battle the Survival Battle Winner Yuu. Yuu gets a little too exited and yells something about his bey.READ MORE!


Dogi: Uuuuuum... you, Tsabusa.. Sasuba...

Tsubasa: Me?

Dogi: Yes, I would like you to battle someone new to the Dark Nebula

Tsubasa: Who is that to be exact?

Dogi: My niece Zira Occipinti. She has never been defeated and she wants to fight everyone in Dark Nebula. But I told her that if she wants to beat everyone, she would have to start from the bottom and work her way up. Starting with you, and so on then she will battle Yuu, me then she will attempt to battle Ryuuga.

Tsubasa: I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT SIR!

Yuu: Haha you just got called weak! Hahahahaha!

Tsubasa: I AM NOT WEAK LITTLE BOY!

Yuu: I AM GETTING TIERD OF BEING CALLED LITTLE BOY ALL THE TIME! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU SO SHUT UP!

Tsubasa: Then why did I defeat you that one time? LITTLE BOY!

Yuu: That was one time and I couldn't use my full power in the building! AND I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY FOR GODS SAKE!

Doji: STOP IT YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!

Tsubasa: Technically Yuu is a child.

Yuu: IM NOT A LITTLE BOY! I BET EVEN BEN-BEN AND KENNY CAN BEAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIRDIE!

Tsubasa: So anyway where is this, so called, Zira?

Dogi: Right here, Zira!

Zira: Whaat, oh is this the little bird guy you wanted me to battle uncle Dogi?

Dogi: Yes it is Zira.

Tsubasa: BIRD GUY! LETS GO LITTLE... I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR BEY BUT I'D LIKE TO SEE IT NOW!

Zira: Immature, immature...

Both Zira and Tsubasa: LET IT RIP!

Zira: STORM-*interrupted by Dogi*

Dogi: LET IT RIP! DARK WOLF! *stops both of the beyblades*

Zira: Why'd you do that uncle Dogi?

Dogi: FIGHT IN THE ARENA NOT IN MY OFFICE!

Zira: Yes uncle Dogi.

Tsubasa: Yes sir.

*walk to the arena*

Yuu: I wanna see Tsubasa get crumbled!

Zira: I'll make that dream come true cutie! *blows a kiss*

Yuu: I like the new girl!

Tsubasa: *grunts*

Both Zira and Tsubasa: LET IT RIP!

Zira: STORM PANTHER!

Tsubasa: EARTH EAGLE!

Yuu: Cool bey you have there Zira! Attack type?

Zira: Yes indeed it is an attack type, perfect for beating a balance type like birdie over here!

Tsubasa: BIRDIE! HOW BOUT EAGLE! SPECIAL MOVE, METAL WING SMASH!

Zira: Ugly name don't ya think Yuu, now here's a real special move, SPECIAL MOVE, PANTHER SHOCK POUNCE!

*Eagle jumps out of the arena into the air and come down at a slant to attack Panther*

*Panther makes lightning spin out of it and pounces into the air to attack Eagle*

Yuu: Faster than the speed of light!

Dogi: Right out of the arena, poor Eagle, and Zira is the winner!

Tsubasa: REMATCH!

?: No let us beat her!

Tsubasa: Whaah!

Zira: Oh you're the tag-team Dan and Rekei! I looked at your file in uncle Dogi's office. Very impressive you two. But I just beat a balance type don't get your hopes up. I can do it again just as easily.

Dan: Cocky aren't you?

Rekei: Very!

Dan: But thanks for the compliment

Zira: Welcome, now shall we?

Tsubasa: I wanted a rematch!

Zira, Dan and Reikiei: Well ya aint gettin one!

Tsubasa: Fine, I'll just sit here in the bleacher alone, bored, waiting alone, bo-*interrupted by Zira*

Zira: We really don't care!

Reikei: Shall we?

Zira: We shall.

Zira, Dan and Reikei: LET IT RIP!

Zira: STORM PANTHER!

Dan and Reikei: EVIL GEMINOS!

*both beyblades land in the arena and start clanging together*

Zira: SPECIAL MOVE, PANTHER SHOCK POUNCE!

Both Dan and Reikei: SPECIAL MOVE, GEMINOS FIRE WALL!

Yuu: Huuh, that completely defended its self from the attack!

Zira: It's ok, not even close to my full power.

Yuu: hmmm...

Dan: Ha, you'll still lose!

Zira: I don't think so! SPECIAL MOVE, PANTHER LIGHTNING FANG!

Yuu: Haha shee wooon!

Reikei: DAN, YOU SHOULDNT OF USED FIRE WALL! ICICLE EDGE WOULD OF KNOCKED HER OUT NO SWEAT!

Dan: NO, FIREWALL WAS THE WAY TO GO! IT DEFENDED US FROM HER ATTACK!

Zira: It doesn't matter, you sound like kids arguing over the last piece of pizza. You lost, GET OVER IT!

Dogi: Zira's right, if you can't handle Geminos, I'll confiscate it and kick you out of Dark Nebula. Now go sit with Tsubasa, I called in someone else.

?: I can beat girly crab, crabby crab crab

Zira: Oh, crap guy, yeah if you say crab more than ten times in the same room, I just might have to kill you, k, ok. So your name is somethin like Setyuya, Setuya, OH TETSUYA!

Tetsuya: Yes, Tetsuya, Tetsuya Watarigani

Zira: What ever, just don't say crab all the time!

Tetsuya: Does crabby count

Zira: YES!

Yuu: Get on with it, it doesn't matter. New girl will creme you anyway!

Zira: Thanks, *wink*, Cutie Pie

Yuu: Dogi, I LOVE NEW GIRL!

Dogi: She is related to me though..

Tsubasa: WELL YUU! I HATE NEW GIRL!

Zira: Shut up, crab guy lets go!

Yuu: Three!

Dan and Reikei: Two

Tsubasa: One

Zira and Tetsuya: LET IT RIP!

Zira: STORM PANTHER!

Tetsuya: DARK GASHER!

Zira: Ha! I didn't even use my special move!

Yuu: AMAZING!

Tetsuya: Whoa! My crabby!

Zira: Crab 1

Tetsuya: Crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab!

Zira: 123456789! LET ME AT HIM!

Dogi: NO YOU ABSOLUTELY NOT GO AT HIM!

Zira: BUT UNCLE DOGI! I TOLD HIM THAT IF HE SAID CRAB 10 TIMES, THAT I WOULD KILL HIM!

Dogi: ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL TELL YOUR MOM TO BRING YOU BACK TO ANGER MANAGMENT!

Zira: NO THEY ASK ME WHAT MY FAVORITE TREE IS THEN GIVE ME A LEAF FROM IT! AND THEY ALSO GAVE ME AN ELEPHANT TOOTHBRUSH THAT I THREW AT THE GUY AT THE RECEPTION COUNTER!

Dogi: THAT'S IT, STOP YELLING! I JUST CALLED IN SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOU TO BATTLE!

Zira: Fine...

Yuu: Who's the next person Zira can destroy Dogi?

Dogi: Well, if you'd lilke to know Yuu. I want you to battle Zira.

Yuu: Me? Hahahaha! This might be a real challenge for me!

Zira: Uncle Dogi? This might ruin our friendship though!

Dogi: What ever. It's a real fight for you!

Yuu: YAY THIS IS A CHANCE TO BATTLE WITH MY NEW BEY, INFINITE LIBRA!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
